


Terrific, Way to Go!

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [65]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s terrible, but she really does enjoy being better than him at something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrific, Way to Go!

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: Clara/Doctor, the Doctor has a praise kink

_I want you to forget everything you think you know,_ she’d said, after he’d gotten ahead of himself again. Too cocky, too fast. She didn’t want to say he was an unsatisfactory lover - no, wait, she did.

It’s terrible, but she really does enjoy being better than him at something.

Especially considering the blush spreading from the tips of his ears to the rest of his face. Embarrassment, arousal, or both. Considering how the impulse to argue, writ clear in his expression, drains away so quickly.

“Let me teach you,” she says, her hand buried in his hair, guiding him down. “You better be paying attention.”

A muffled “yes ma'am” burred against her skin. Oh, this is better, much better. He hates taking orders but likes taking them from her - she won’t lie, she does enjoy that.

 

Speed, rhythm, angles, points of interest; a crash course in How to Get Clara Oswald Off. Her hands, murmured instructions keeping him steady. Encouragement, positive reinforcement. He’s a quick learner. Clever boy, just needed proper direction.

She might have accidentally said ‘clever boy’ out loud. He might have twitched, thrusts going off-beat. Figures he’d like that, him and his ego.

 

She tests that particular theory, afterwards, since while it’s important he figures her out, it’s also important that she knows him. New and exciting ways to make him squirm.

“That was…not bad. Good, actually.” She ruffles his hair, panting slightly. “You did good.”

He’s flushing again, ducking his head. “Yeah, uh. You’re welcome?”

“Hold on. I have an idea.” She scrambles off the bed and goes to dig through her desk. Marking, activity sheets, test copies, where is it. Ah. Yes. Perfect.

She bounds back, sticker sheet in hand. “Does this do it for you?” she asks seductively, as she slowly peels off a sticker.

GREAT JOB! Smiley face, rainbow, balancing on the tip of her finger.

“Um.”

“Maybe you could even start a scrapbook, wouldn’t that be fun.” She bends down and thoroughly affixes the sticker to his dick.

“So romantic,” he says, staring down at the sticker.

“I know. Thank you for noticing.”


End file.
